Sprays are used in a wide range of industries with a variety of applications. For example, they are used to inject fuel inside engines, combustors, furnaces and boilers, to spray paint various vehicles, to spray pesticides, to spray water to cool hot surfaces, and many more. Other applications are cleaning/washing, coating, dust Control, fire protection, gas cooling and conditioning, humidification, NOx control, and tank cleaning.
In all these application, one of the most important parameters is the spray droplet sizes. For instance, in the fuel injectors, the size of the droplets in a spray dictates the efficiency of the combustion, as well as the pollution formation. In spray cooling, the cooling rate depends on the droplet size. In cleaning and dust removal, droplet size determines the efficiency of water consumption for cleaning, etc.
Prior art introduces several different droplet size measurement systems. The most common methods of non-contact measurement of particle size are: (1) Optical Particle Counter (2) laser diffraction analyzer, and (3) Laser or Phase Doppler Velocimetry. Most these systems have several lases and collection optics to increase the intensity of the scattered light detected. These systems are very complex and require an expert to operate them. Because of their complexity, they are also very expensive. Therefore, they are mainly used for research purposes and hardly use in the industry as a tool to characterize spray size.
Currently, there are no method of measuring droplet sizes in a simple and rapid manner. The present invention is developed to address this need.